


The Bold Type

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: The Bold Type, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Assistant Kim Taehyung | V, Boss Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Feminist Themes, Journalism, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, New York City, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writer Jeon Jungkook, Writer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Writer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Writer Min Yoongi | Suga, photographer rose, social media director jimin, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung met at the start of their careers when they were all hired as assistants for 7, a magazine with the goal of empowering omegas all over the country, and quickly became the best of friends. Now four years into their careers...Jungkook has been promoted to writer, only to find that getting the perfect story isn't always so easy.Jimin is realizing that he may not know himself quite as well as he always thought he had.And Taehyung is desperately hoping to move on from his assistant's position while also harboring a huge secret.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show The Bold Type and really wanted to make a fic based off of it. I hope you enjoy! <3

Three male omegas stood in the nearly empty subway station, sharing glances as they heard the rumbling of an approaching train. The two taller ones grabbed each other's hand, intertwining their fingers as they stepped closer to the tracks. When they realized their other friend had not joined them, they turned and beckoned for him to step forward. The shorter omega rolled his eyes and joined his friends, taking the youngest's hand and staring out blankly as they waited for the train to come.

When the train roared past them, they opened their mouths and screamed as loud as they could, releasing all of the stress from the past few days.

**3 Days Earlier**

Jungkook took a deep breath as he stepped into the building, turning around and taking in the lobby. "What are you doing?" Taehyung asked him in confusion.

"Nothing." The younger omega shook his head, turning back around to continue further into the building. "I just want to remember this moment."

Jimin raised an eyebrow. "You do know that you've been walking into this exact same building for four years now, right?"

"Yeah, as an assistant!" Jungkook exclaimed. "This is totally different!" The trio arrived at the ID checkpoint as Jungkook ranted. "Jackie Reid walked through this very same lobby once!" He reminded his best friend of one of his many omega journalist icons. "And Harper Jones _and_ Kiran Burton!" He turned to Taehyung. "Blake Fisher just emailed that one freelance thing in, but still…" He pulled his phone out of his bag, much to the annoyance of the line that had started to gather behind them, waiting to get in to go to their offices. "I wanna remember what it feels like walking into _7_ magazine as a writer!"

"Just remember that there is a line." Taehyung stated as Jungkook held his phone up to take a selfie with his two best friends.

"Come on, move your ass!"

Jimin turned to glare at the alpha that had yelled at Jungkook. "Excuse me, my friend is having a moment."

"So rude." Jungkook mumbled as he posted the selfie to snapchat and finally scanned his ID so he could head to the elevator.

"Irene asked me to send 10 pitches to the whole writing staff." Jungkook informed his friends as they stepped off the elevator onto the floor that 7 was housed on. "I got so excited, I sent 20."

Jimin snorted. "Nerd."

"She's gonna send the best ones up to Seokjin, and then I'll get my first writing assignment!" Jungkook squealed, glancing at the illustrious editor in chief's office as he made his way to his desk.

Before he could sit down, he heard Jimin say, "Grab him." Within seconds, Taehyung and Jimin were dragging him down the hall and to the fashion closet that had become their go to escape place ever since they first began working at 7.

"We're supposed to be at the August presentation meeting." Jungkook reminded his friends.

"Calm down, we'll get you there." Jimin assured him as he reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of champagne. "We gotta toast your ass first."

Jungkook couldn't help but smile his friends as Taehyung fell into a speech. "For the past four years, the three of us have toiled away together in the assistant trenches-"

"I was only in there for two." Jimin pointed out.

"Jimin, it is Jungkook time now."

"Whose social media director's salary paid for the champagne?"

"Anyway!" Taehyung yanked the bottle out of Jimin's hands. "When we started together as assistants, I had no idea that you guys would also become my very best friends." Jimin awwed at that, blowing Taehyung a kiss. "Jungkook, we are _so_ incredibly happy for you and immensely proud."

Jungkook's smile brightened. "Thank you!" He sighed in content. "I still can't believe that it's really happening! I mean, you guys know when I was-"

"-a young omega in Busan reading 7 magazine in my closet." Taehyung and Jimin stated in a monotone voice before giggling.

The youngest omega playfully glared at them. "I thought it was Jungkook time."

The other two burst into giggles. "You did it!" Taehyung exclaimed. "You got your dream job!" He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out. "Irene wants coffee before the board presentation."

"It's in the kitchen where she can make it herself." Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Jimin, take over."

"No." Jungkook insisted as Taehyung slid his phone back into his pocket. "We are going to wait until we can celebrate together." He clapped his hands together. "We have a meeting to go to, so let's go!" Jimin quickly hid the bottle of champagne in one of the purses inside the closet before rushing out behind his friends.

Jungkook was huddled in the corner with Taehyung and Jimin as he always was during board meetings until he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Yoongi gesturing him over to the conference table. "You're a writer now." He patted the empty seat next to him. "Sit with us." Jungkook bit his lip and waved to his friends before going to take his new seat, falling into small talk with Yoongi as they waited for Seokjin arrive to begin the meeting.

"Good morning, everyone." Everyone fell quiet as the powerful omega took his place at the front of the room, tapping at his phone. A few seconds later, Jungkook's phone dinged with a new email. He smiled as he saw it was from Seokjin with the subject line letting him know it was about his pitches. His face quickly fell as he read the email.

**These aren't working for me.  
What else do you have? -S**

Jungkook bit his lip and set his phone back down as Seokjin officially started the meeting. "I am so happy to see all your bright, shining, young," he shot a pointed look to the board members, who were all old alphas, "ethnically, sexually, and status diverse faces this morning so we can hammer out the issues that really matter to today's omegas." He gestured to Irene. "Why don't you get us started?"

Irene happily took Seokjin's place at the front of the room and flipped through slide after slide detailing the layout for the next edition of 7 magazine. "And moving on to our health section, we have a fantastic article about the best way to approach uncomfortable concerns with your gynecologist.

Namjoon, one of the board members and the general counsel for the magazine, raised his hand. "I'd like to flag a concern about the word 'pussy'." He stated, referring to the word that was displayed on the page layout on the screen.

Irene blinked. "The article specifically says, 'don't call it your pussy'."

"Understood." Namjoon nodded. "But in the past, we've been criticized by a small but very vocal radical omegist group who believes that the word is offensive because of its origin, and that it is used as a way to showcase omegas as weak and lesser. I'd rather you swap it out and avoid any kind of backlash, because you know how some people like to jump to certain perspectives."

Irene nodded. "Any problems with the word 'hooha'?"

Jimin snorted. "Yeah, we're not marketing towards pups."

Irene shot him a look, to which he raised a challenging eyebrow in return, before continuing her presentation. "We can skip the next two pages, as we had to pull the article over legal issues."

"Wait," Jimin stepped forward. "is that the lesbian artist story? Because we think this will have a huge social media reach."

"Unfortunately, it's a moot point." Irene informed him. "The artist initially agreed to let us run her photographs but pulled out at the last minute."

Jimin tilted his head. "Why did she decide to pull out?" The board members turned to him, annoyed that he was holding up the meeting. "I just think this story is worth fighting for." He said with a shrug. It's click gold for us. It hits all of our boxes, no pun intended. It's feel good, sexy, just the right amount of political-"

"And I don't disagree." Seokjin cut him off. "However, as Irene said, it is a moot point. So, let's move on." He stood up from his chair. "I'll take it from here." Irene glared at Jimin as she handed the remote to Seokjin so he could take over. "Our Desire and Devotion section, this month, I am proud to present to you…" He pulled up a page covered in diagrams of sex positions intended to provide maximum pleasure for any omega. "Mount Up and Ride." The majority of the board members shared scandalized expressions. "From sidesaddle to bareback, we got positions guaranteed to make you yeehaw." Namjoon had to hold back a chuckle, so as not to draw the attention of his fellow board members to himself.


	2. 2

Taehyung trailed behind Irene and Seokjin after the meeting, planner clutched tightly in his hands. "I believe we sufficiently shocked them." Seokjin stated.

Irene shook her head in disbelief. "I will never understand how you can enjoy those meetings."

"All you have to do is look at their faces." Seokjin informed her as they entered the elevator to head back to the floor that housed 7 magazine.

"Hold that elevator!" Taehyung bit his lip as Namjoon stepped onto the elevator with the three of them just before the doors closed.

Seokjin sighed. "How much pushback am I going to get from Gale this month?"

"You're a magazine about sex." Namjoon responded. "He understands that." Seokjin turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You're a magazine about empowering omegas." Namjoon amended, prompting Seokjin to hum in approval.

"Yeehaw." Seokjin stated as the doors opened, stepping out with Irene.

Taehyung leaned forward to speak to Irene without making any moves to get off the elevator. "I'm gonna go get your lunch, I'll be right back."

"Make sure there's a green juice."

Taehyung nodded, biting his lip once more as the doors closed. Once the elevator started to move, Namjoon and Taehyung turned towards each other, not saying a word before their lips were pressed together. Namjoon snaked his arm around the omega's waist to pull him close while Taehyung parted his lips to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Namjoon pulled back just enough to speak. "My place tonight?" Giggling, Taehyung nodded before pressing his lips to the alpha's again.

By the time the doors opened on the ground floor, the two were able to walk out as if nothing had happened, keeping up the façade that they didn't even know each other.

Jungkook paced around one of the smaller conference room's on 7's floor, Yoongi sitting at the table as he listened to his new pitches. "Omega heads of unions: the number of omegas in leadership roles is still disproportionately low." Yoongi raised an eyebrow, to which Jungkook groaned quietly. "And we covered something similar last May."

"I didn't say that." Yoongi informed him. "But we did cover something similar last May."

The omega sighed deeply. "I just keep second guessing everything!

Yoongi sat up. "Go with your gut. What does Jungkook Jeon care about?"

"Jungkook Jeon cares about not looking like an idiot in front of Seokjin again."

"Interesting." Jungkook jumped and turned to the door to find Seokjin standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "It just clicked for me what is going wrong with your ideas." He snapped his fingers. "You're pitching what you think I want to hear." Jungkook opened his mouth to respond but fell short of finding something to say. "You're a new voice, I want to hear it. You and me…" Seokjin took a step forward. "My office tomorrow morning."

Jungkook swallowed thickly as the older omega left the room, letting out a nervous breath and bracing himself against the table as he processed what just happened. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jungkook slid on a pair of sunglasses in the fashion closet and turned to Taehyung. "What about these?"

"Too big." Taehyung informed him. "And I can still see your pain."

The younger omega groaned as Jimin finally joined them. "Alright, bitches, I have spent the last two hours down a lesbian rabbit hole…" He furrowed his eyebrows at Jungkook's state as he sat down. "What's wrong with him?" He directed his question towards Taehyung.

"Seokjin hated all of my ideas." Jungkook informed him as he tried on a new pair of sunglasses.

"He didn't hate them."

"Oh, no, he was just so fascinated by how boring they were." Jungkook rolled his eyes.

Taehyung turned away from the shoes to look at Jungkook. "If it helps, I heard Seokjin tell Irene that he's looking for something in the 'social media stalking' arena."

Jungkook grimaced. "I'm not gonna inspire the next generation of omegas with social media stalking."

"Fine," Taehyung shrugged, "we can talk about Jimin's lesbian rabbit hole, because what the fuck?"

Jimin nodded with a smile, leaning back on his hands. "I'm gonna persuade that artist to be in the magazine."

Taehyung quickly shook his head. "I would let it go. Irene was _not_ happy today."

"That's because she's threatened by anyone young with ambition."

"Seokjin wasn't happy either."

"He wasn't happy with the interruption," Jimin corrected, "but he was basically telling me to go after that story."

Jungkook and Taehyung shared a look. "I want to be as confident as him." Taehyung stated. "How did he get to be so confident?"

The younger omega hummed. "He was over praised as a pup." Jimin gave his friends a flat look.

Taehyung giggled against Namjoon's lips, throwing his arms around the alpha's neck as they rolled around his bed. The sound of the omega's phone vibrating interrupted. Taehyung pulled away to grab his phone from the nightstand, but Namjoon quickly trapped him, rendering him unable to move. "I have to!"

"Don't!" Namjoon playfully nipped at Taehyung's jaw.

"It might be work!" Taehyung giggled, giving Namjoon one more kiss to appease him.

"Another green juice emergency?"

Taehyung sat up with a mock serious expression. "Is now a good time to bring up that your big crisis yesterday was 'pussy'?" His phone buzzed with another notification, so Taehyung quickly pressed his lips to Namjoon's once more before finally grabbing the device off the nightstand. "I am planning the entire 60th anniversary party. If I don't get this," Namjoon hummed as he sat up behind Taehyung, pressing light kisses to his bare shoulder, "we might not have color coordinated macarons!"

"Oh my god!" Namjoon exclaimed in mock distress.

"I just can't live in that world."

Namjoon glanced over the omega's shoulder. "That doesn't look like work. That looks like Snapchat, which I thought was just for sending dirty pics."

Taehyung snorted as he responded to Jungkook's current pre meeting with Seokjin panic. "Okay, maybe once." Namjoon chuckled as he resumed kissing along Taehyung's caramel skin.

The alpha was getting close to Taehyung's scent gland when the omega suddenly groaned in frustration. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my friend has a big meeting with Seokjin today."

"Lucky them."

Taehyung nodded. "And I am color coordinating macarons." He looked over his shoulder at the alpha. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna start dumping my problems on you." Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows as Taehyung continued with, "I know that's not what this is."

"…and what is this?"

The omega feigned confusion as he set his phone aside. "Did I not make it obvious?" He turned around and pushed Namjoon on to his back, tossing one leg over his hip so he was straddling the alpha. "I’m using you for my own sexual gratification."

Namjoon gasped dramatically. "You monster."

Taehyung giggled as he leaned down to press his lips to Namjoon's again, the alpha immediately running his hands over his back. "Hey, Namjoon," He whispered into the kiss, earning a hum in response. "Say pussy again."

"Pussy." Namjoon mumbled against Taehyung's lips, making the omega laugh into the kiss, his giggles increasing as the alpha repeated the word multiple times.


	3. 3

"I don't have a lot of time," Seokjin informed Jungkook, who was following him like a little duckling around the office, "but I want to chat with you about where you fit in here."

Jungkook nodded eagerly. "Absolutely. And I know that my last round of pitches was way too safe-"

"And I have writers who write safe," Seokjin acknowledged, "and then I have writers who take big swings. We just need to find out which one you are."

"I think I could be one of those big swing writers," Jungkook assured the older omega. "I'm already brainstorming some new ideas."

Seokjin hummed in interest. "Well don't let me stop you. Go on, share them." Jungkook's eyes widened, his head empty at the sudden demand. Realizing the new writer wasn't going to respond, Seokjin sighed. "Jungkook, this is a huge promotion. I believe you that you are ready for this next, and now it's your job to show me you're ready. So, let's get to pitching."

Jungkook nodded, fumbling over his notebook as he opened to his page of ideas. "Uh, okay, um…" He licked his lips nervously before reading off the first pitch, once again following Seokjin around the office. "Redefining what it means to break through the glass ceiling. We could call it 'Not Your Mother's Glass Ceiling'."

"Feels familiar to me." Seokjin responded. "I need something more specific. What's your relationship with your mother like?"

It felt like Jungkook had been punched in the gut by the question, all anxiety washing away so sadness could take its place. Seokjin noticed the slight change in Jungkook's scent, the sugary and buttery smell taking on a burnt undertone, looking back at the younger omega as he tried to cover it up. "I was thinking just mothers in general-"

"Generalities don't sell magazines." Seokjin informed him, giving Jungkook a look that showed he was far too curious about Jungkook's reaction than the omega was comfortable with.

Jungkook cleared his throat, ready to change the subject. "Social media stalking." He offered next. "How often should you look at your ex online before it becomes too-"

"I was still on the mother thing." Seokjin cut in, glancing away to approve something an intern had come up to show him.

"Sorry," Jungkook let out a nervous chuckle. "And my ex isn't even on social media, so I probably wouldn’t be the best-"

Seokjin turned to the writer with a glint in his eyes. "Now that is interesting." Jungkook bit his lip, almost worried about what Seokjin would say next. "This ex of yours. He's not on any social media sites?" Jungkook shook his head. "Don't you think it's odd for someone, especially in this generation, to not be on social media?"

"A friend of his screwed up a job pretty bad because of some stupid Instagram post-"

"And what's it like?" Seokjin cut him off. "Not being able to check up on him?"

Jungkook's mouth fell open the tiniest bit at the question, but he quickly composed himself. "Fine. It's fine." Seokjin continued to stare at him until Jungkook broke, letting out a deep sigh. "It's terrible."

Seokjin chuckled. "There was a time when all omegas were in that position. Unable to check up on our exes and see how well they were doing without us."

The younger omega bit his lip. "Then you probably know how powerless I feel."

A small noise escaped the older omega. "I always saw it as more of a curiosity thing than a power thing. But if that's how it is for you, then tell me more."

Jungkook was quiet, waiting to see if the editor was for real before opening up. "Our breakup came out of nowhere. I'm still not sure what happened, and maybe I'd feel more…I don't know, I'd just like to know what he's doing with his life now, maybe get an idea of why he wanted to end things."

Seokjin tilted his head. "Maybe it's time to find out." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "And write about it."

Jungkook's eyes widened and he nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, yes, of course, I could do a how to…'How to Stalk Your Unstalkable Ex'."

"Great title." Seokjin smiled in approval. "I can't wait to see how it turns out." He stalked off to his office, leaving Jungkook to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Jimin entered the studio, the photographer slowly lowering her camera in confusion. "You're Rose, right?" The female omega nodded, handing her camera to an assistant and telling the model to take a break. "I'm Jimin Park from 7." He introduced himself, holding out his hand with a bright smile while Rose just continued to stare at him. "I spoke to your manager on the phone."

Rose raised an eyebrow before turning to the beta on the phone a few feet away. "Aaliyah?" The beta quickly ended her call and walked over to the two omegas. "Seriously?"

Aaliyah sighed and turned to the male omega. "Hi, Jimin, I'm Aaliyah, Rose's manager-"

"My manager who often neglects to tell me about meetings when she knows they're going to annoy me." Rose flashed a fake smile to the beta.

"Rose, Jimin was very persuasive over the phone." She then turned to Jimin again. "Please be persuasive." Jimin couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "This is a huge opportunity to share her art with a larger audience."

Jimin nodded. "Then I'll get right to it." He smiled at Rose. "7 has a circulation of over 4 million. Between Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat, which I happen to be in charge of, and our digital site, we reach nearly 30 million. And I get that those numbers might be a little intimidating-"

"What do you mean by that?" Rose tilted her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"In your essay about your collection, you talk about your complicated relationship with your sexuality-"

Rose cut him off with a scoff of disbelief. "That's really what you think this is about? That I'm scared?"

"I didn't say that-"

"My Twitter bio literally states, 'loud and proud lesbian'."

"Yeah, but that's only a few thousand followers." Jimin said with a slight shrug. "This would mean coming out to millions."

"I would be happy to come out to all seven billion people on this planet." Rose informed him. "As long as it was the right place, but 7 and I are not a good match." Jimin raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but I cannot associate my art with a magazine that is so completely un-omegist."

Jimin let out a small laugh. "That is actually a quite common misconception-"

"I have to get back to work." Rose cut him off. "I'm sorry that you had to waste your time in coming down here. She returned to her photoshoot, but Jimin didn't leave yet, instead choosing to look at the omega's collection, which featured omegas of all shapes, sizes, and colors holding up signs that shared a fact about them that one would never be able to tell just by looking at them. When Rose realized what he was doing, she once again paused in her work. "There's a lot more inside an omega than what you see on the outside."

"I know." Jimin assured her. "There's a lot more inside of me too." He gave her a small smile before finally leaving the studio."


	4. 4

Taehyung was typing up an email when his phone buzzed next to him. He turned away from his computer to see a couple of texts from Namjoon.

**Signed up for snapchat.**

**When are you going to teach me  
how to use this thing?**

The omega bit his lip to hide a giggle as he opened the social media app and snapped a quick selfie to send to his newest 'friend'.

**Unfortunately I'm at work, so you'll  
have to settle for this now and we  
can have a proper lesson later.  
*open image***

He wasn't even able to put his phone down on the desk before he got a new snap from the alpha.

 **Do I get extra credit if I start**  
practicing early?  
*open image*

Taehyung couldn't help but squeeze his thighs as he opened the snap, feeling a trickle of slick leaking out of him at the sight of the alpha's body on his phone screen. He was so mesmerized by it that it took Jungkook coming up to his desk and speaking for him to quickly lock the screen and drop it. "So, I just got a story approved." Taehyung gasped in excitement as Jungkook's nose twitched as he recognized the sweetness that had latched onto Taehyung's cinnamon scent. "Were you just sexting someone-"

"You got a story approved?!" Taehyung said loudly, hoping to distract the omega and move on. "That's amazing! Tell me everything! What's it about?"

Jimin arrived before Jungkook could answer him. "My meeting with Rose was a disaster." Taehyung pouted as Jimin's nose twitched, prompting him to turn to the youngest omega of the group. "Why is Taehyung leaking slick at work?"

"He was sexting somebody."

The omega in question felt his cheeks heat up and he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he attempted, once again, to get the attention off of him. "Jungkook got a story approved."

Jimin perked up at the news, turning to Jungkook with an excited look. "I told you!"

Jungkook shook his head. "It's terrible! It's called 'How to Stalk Your Unstalkable Ex'." His eyes widened. "Oh my god, I'm a how-to writer."

"Jungkook…" Jimin bit his lip as he contemplated how to go about this. "I actually kind of like the idea of you doing something that involves Lee. Maybe you can finally get some closure."

"I have closure." Jungkook stated stiffly. "It's closed." Jimin raised an eyebrow, and the younger omega began to shake his head. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

Jungkook sighed. "Can we just focus on…" His gaze shifted to Taehyung. "You taking care of your…situation…" Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly. "And how am I even supposed to stalk him?"

Jimin tilted his head as he thought about that while Taehyung decided to verbalize his brainstorming. "How did omegas used to do this?"

"I can't believe we're driving slowly past Lee's place." Jungkook scoffed quietly as he sat awkwardly between Taehyung and Jimin in the backseat of an Uber. "I must be insane." He was quiet for only a few seconds before speaking again. "This is stupid. Ma'am, can you please turn around?"

Taehyung leaned forward. "Ma'am, can you please ignore everything my friend just said?" Jungkook shot him a glare. "You're getting closure."

"And we're on a bridge." Jimin gestured out the window.

"This is gonna be really good for you." Taehyung tried to wrap his arm around Jungkook's shoulders only for the younger omega to push him.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" Jimin insisted. "And look at all this legroom!"

Taehyung held his hand out towards Jimin. "I was just thinking that!"

It only took a few more minutes for them to reach the familiar apartment complex and the car slowed to a stop. Jungkook sighed. "I guess now we just watch and wait." He turned towards their driver. "I'm so incredibly sorry, Ma'am. This is probably the weirdest thing you've ever had to do."

The beta waved off his apology. "Just call me Jackie." The three omegas quietly greeted her. "How about I get out and see if his name is still on the call box?"

As she climbed out of the car, Jimin sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

Completely ignoring him, Jungkook watched the beta walk up to the door. "It's so weird being back here. How many hours did I spend hanging out on those steps with him?" Jimin tried to pull him into a comforting hug, but Jungkook rejected it. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Kookie," Taehyung gave him a soft smile, "he's the first alpha you said 'I love you' to. It's okay to not be fine."

"But I am seriously fine." Jungkook insisted, taking a deep breath before looking back out the window.

Then Jimin said the three words that sent him into a panic. "Is that him?" Sure enough, Lee was walking down the sidewalk towards the apartment complex, and the second the three omegas processed the image, they threw themselves into the floorboard to keep from being seen. Jimin eventually poked his head up just enough to catch Jackie's attention and wave her back to the car.

As Jackie returned to the car and started it, and the three omegas returned to their proper seats, Jungkook couldn't help but stare longingly at the back of his ex-boyfriend, all of the feelings he'd been trying to suppress for so long bubbling back to the surface.

Jungkook attempted to approach Seokjin as he was looking over the current layout for the next edition of their magazine, but soon turned tail. However, Seokjin had caught a whiff of his scent over everyone else's and called him back. "Do you need something?"

Shoving down his anxiety, Jungkook walked back over to the older omega. "If you have a minute."

"I do if it's important."

"I just wanted to talk to you about my assignment." Seokjin nodded for him to go on. "I feel like I gave you the wrong impression of who I am as a writer and where I belong here. I think that I could handle bigger subject matter and I want to prove it, so I have some ideas that I was hoping to throw at you."

"No." Seokjin's abrupt answer caught the omega off guard. "Jungkook, I liked your pitch. It's the story I want you to write." He walked back to his office, leaving Jungkook to groan inwardly.


	5. 5

"Irene Bae's office." Taehyung greeted as he answered the phone, listening carefully to the caller's question. "I will have to check her schedule and get back to you. Thanks!" As he hung the phone up, Jungkook appeared at his desk.

"Okay, so, Lee's best friend is going to a rooftop party in SoHo tonight." The younger omega informed his friend. "How do I know this? Because he's on Facebook like every other sane and rational person."

Taehyung hummed as he flipped through his planner. "And you think that Lee might be there with him?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I think the odds are good enough that I should check it out…" He looked at Taehyung with a pleading expression. "Please come with me."

The older omega opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the desk phone ringing again. "One second…Irene Bae's office…I don't have her at the moment, we'll have to call you back. Thank you!" He hung the phone back up before turning back to his planner. "I wish I could," he told Jungkook, "but I have to work really late for the 60th anniversary gala."

"Can't you have somebody fill in for you?" Jungkook practically whined. "You're such a better wingman than Jimin. I _need_ you!"

Taehyung gave him a sad smile. "Tell that to my boss." He held back a groan as the phone rang again. "Irene Bae's office." He greeted, desperately trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

" _I very much appreciated the Snapchat lessons._ " A shiver ran down Taehyung's spine at the familiar voice. " _But you know me, I'm kind of old fashioned so I thought **you** were due for a quick lesson._" Taehyung bit his lip, subtly glancing at Jungkook who was still, now unfortunately, standing at his desk. " _What are you wearing?_ "

Taehyung cleared his throat. "Hold please." He pressed the hold button and looked up at Jungkook, feigning an apologetic expression. "This is super important…"

Jungkook sighed. "Yeah, it's fine. I will go alone." He turned to leave. "Love you!"

"Love you!" Taehyung returned the sentiment and waited until Jungkook was an adequate distance away before taking Namjoon off hold. "I can't talk right now."

 _"Yes, you can._ " Namjoon insisted. "Find a way."

Taehyung bit his lip and glanced around the office to make sure no one was close enough to properly hear him. "Let me see if I can find the information that you're looking for." He turned slightly around and lowered his voice. "Ah yes, for the clothing staples articles, we have included a red pinstripe button-up blouse along with skinny black pants that are described as perfect for giving your booty that perfect pop." Namjoon chuckled over the speaker at that. "And then for our lingerie special, we have a light purple lace number." He smirked as he could imagine how crazy Namjoon was probably starting to go, as the alpha had mentioned on numerous occasions how he liked seeing the omega in purple. His mood was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat to get his attention. "That's all the information I have at the moment, thank you for calling!" He quickly hung up the phone and turned to the unfamiliar omega. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for this man." She held out her phone that showed a picture of Jimin holding up a piece of paper that said 'misunderstood'.

"Have I misunderstood you?" Rose asked as Jimin walked around the office with her.

Jimin nodded. "First of all, I am an omegist." He shot Rose a small look. "I am political, and so is this magazine.

Rose raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It's about clothes and makeup and how to get alphas."

Jimin scoffed. "I dare you to tell that to Seokjin. When he took over the magazine, he shifted the focus. He calls it 'stealth omegism'." Rose hummed as if she wasn't fully convinced. "It's no longer how to please your alpha -- or omega -- in bed. It's how to please yourself. If you want, I can get you a meeting with him for tomorrow. He can convince you."

"I have a shoot scheduled in Thailand tomorrow." Rose explained. "I fly out on the red eye tonight.

"Then I'll convince you." Jimin shrugged.

Rose let out a laugh. "You are relentless."

Jimin smiled. "You have no idea."

The female omega rolled her eyes slightly but stopped when she caught sight of something…interesting happening in the room next to them. "What is going on in there?"

Jimin turned to see a group of omegas gathered around various types of dildos. "A focus group."

"That's an impressive collection."

"We get a lot of freebies sent to the office." Jimin explained before sending her an apologetic look. "Is this weird or making you uncomfortable?

Rose shook her head. "Not uncomfortable at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure I already own a couple of those." She shot Jimin a knowing look before walking off, Jimin following her to continue talking about the magazine.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." Jungkook said to Yoongi over the music. "Taehyung had to work late and Jimin…I don't even know, something about going to get drinks with a new friend or something."

Yoongi shrugged. "No problem." The alpha looked around the party. "So, we're hoping to just run into your ex?"

Jungkook nodded as a server walked by with a tray of drinks. He quickly accepted one and downed half of it in one go. "Let's do a lap." He took Yoongi's hand and pulled him along.

Taehyung was reorganizing his desk after an extremely long day of work when his phone buzzed with two new texts from Namjoon.

**I'm heading back to my place.**

**Opening a Cabernet worthy  
of a 'light purple lace number'.**

**Don't make me waste it**

The omega bit his lip, eyes widening as he tried to think of where he could find light purple lace underwear on such short notice. He then remembered he should probably respond to Namjoon before the alpha though the was left on read.

**My underwear is more into  
Scotch.**

**But I'm worthy of a Cabernet** 😊

He quickly slid his phone into his pocket and gathered his belongings to leave. On his way out of the office, he happened to walk past a rack displaying the selections for that month's 'best underwear for your outfit' article, and a lovely shade of lilac caught his attention. Sure that just one pair of panties wouldn't be missed, he didn't hesitate to swipe it from the rack and headed to the bathroom to switch his underwear before finally heading to Namjoon's apartment.


	6. 6

"So, what happened?" Yoongi inquired as he and Jungkook stood in a secluded corner near the bar at the party. "With Lee?"

Jungkook took a deep breath before answering the alpha. "It was my birthday and we were gonna go away for the weekend. So, we were at Grand Central Station waiting for our train, and he turned to me and said, 'I don't want to do this anymore.' So, I was like, 'We don't have to go to the Hamptons.'" Jungkook sighed. "He didn’t mean the weekend. He meant all of it."

Yoongi bit his lip, not sure exactly how to respond to that. Eventually he settled with a simple, "I'm sorry."

The omega shrugged. "It's fine."

The alpha raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No." Jungkook admitted quickly. "No, it's not fine." He let out a nervous laugh. "I was never taught how to handle this kind of stuff. Between three alpha siblings and no mom, I didn't exactly get the instruction manual on how to deal with it when the alpha you love leaves you alone in a train station on your birthday, so…"

"You never told me about your mom." Yoongi said, giving the omega a sympathetic look.

Jungkook shrugged a bit. "She died when I was a pup. I don't even really remember her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It would have been nice to have some omega energy around." Jungkook shrugged once more, tearing up slightly as he put a smile on his face. "It's gonna sound really dumb but it's kind of why I fell in love with 7. When I needed it, it was like getting advice from an older sibling that I always wished I had."

Yoongi chuckled. "That doesn’t sound dumb at all." Jungkook let scoffed out a laugh of his own before bringing his drink to his lips.

Jungkook giggled as the security guard opened the door for him. "Thank you, sir!" He exclaimed as he stumbled into his workplace. "You will not regret this! I might, but you will not!" He made his way to the front desk, tossing his bag down and leaning over to grab the office phone, as he was sure the main line would appear as an unlisted number. Once he had the phone in hand, he hopped up on to the desk, sitting criss cross as he dialed a familiar number.

" _This is Taehyung._ "

"Hi!!" Jungkook laughed into the phone. "It's me!"

" _…Jungkook? Why are you calling me from an unknown number?_ "

The younger omega made a small noise of delight. "It worked!"

" _You sound drunk._ "

Jungkook nodded. "Yes. Correct. I got myself drunk enough to express my emotions, and it turns out I have a lot of emotions to express. Not at you, of course. I love you. At Lee. I'm gonna call him after you give me a pep talk."

" _Are you sure you want to do that right now?_ "

"Yes." Jungkook groaned. "Worst pep talk ever." A deep, somewhat familiar voice that definitely did not belong to Taehyung rumbled in the background, causing Jungkook to sit up straight. "Taehyung Kim, where are you?" He gasped. "Are you with an alpha?!"

" _No, I'm still at the office._ " Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. " _That's Irene's phone ringing right now, I gotta go get it. I'm sorry, I'll call you later._ "

Once Taehyung ended the call, Jungkook stared at the phone in confusion for a few seconds before lying back on the desk so he could see his friend's very much empty work desk. "Liar!"

"Can I ask you something personal?" Rose asked Jimin, sipping at her wine.

Jimin shrugged. "I'm an open book, so ask away."

"What's your sexual orientation?"

"Our and proud hetero." Jimin gave her a small smile and shrug. "Sorry."

Rose snorted. "That wasn't me hitting on you."

"It would be okay if it was." Jimin stated. "I could do worse. And I actually get the whole omega thing." Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "But for me, I could never get past the heats and the slick and the no knot thing."

The female omega scoffed quietly. "Well, _for me_ , it's never just been about the heats and the slick and the 'no knot thing'. What's down there," Rose gestured towards her crotch, "is nowhere near as important as what's up her." She placed her hand over her heart.

Jimin made a small noise. "I guess boobs can be kind of nice."

Rose laughed a bit before looking at Jimin thoughtfully. "You use humor to hide your real emotions.

"Sure, I do." Jimin took a sip of his drink as his phone started ringing. "Sorry, I gotta take this." He quickly answered the call. "Jungkook?"

" _At first I was calling because Taehyung lied to me and I'm worried about him, but now I’m calling because I'm drunk and I might puke, and I need you to come and rub my back._ "

Jimin rolled his eyes lovingly. "On my way." He sighed as he put his phone away. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Well," Rose set her glass down, "It's been nice kind of getting to know you, Jimin Park."

The male omega smiled. "You two, Rose Park." He held out his hand, and Rose accepted it, the two sharing a firm handshake before Jimin stood up.

Just before Jimin could leave to assist his best friend, Rose called out to stop him. "You can run the article."

"Really?" Jimin asked, his eyes lighting up as Rose nodded in confirmation. "Thanks!" He smiled at her once more before finally leaving.

Jimin tapped away at his phone, half listening to Jungkook rambling. "I don't know why he lied to me, but he seriously saved my ass last night. I was about three seconds from drunk calling Lee."

"I kinda wish you had." Jimin admitted. "I like the idea of angry Jungkook." He sighed as he once again looked at the fancy apartment complex across the street.

Jungkook tilted his head as he took in the building. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Jimin nodded, glancing at his phone to double check the location on 'Find My Friends'.

A few seconds later, their jaws dropped as they witnessed Taehyung exiting the building with one of their magazine's board members. "Oh my god!" Jimin exclaimed as Taehyung turned around and began practically making out with the alpha in the middle of the street. They continued to stare as Taehyung and the alpha bid each other goodbye, walking off in opposite directions. Taehyung only made it a few feet away before spotting his best friends across the street. And that's when he knew he fucked up.


	7. 7

"You guys _followed_ me?" Taehyung looked between his two best friends in disbelief.

Jimin shrugged slightly. "We have each other's 'Find My Friends' for a reason."

"Yeah, in case one of us gets blackout drunk and/or roofied." Taehyung retorted.

Jungkook scoffed, pouting a bit. "How could you not tell us that you're having sex with Namjoon Kim?!"

"Because he's being a dumbass." Jimin deadpanned.

"I have been dying to tell you guys everything," Taehyung admitted, "but he's a board member! This is a huge risk for him! If this ever got out, it would be-"

Jimin cut him off. "No, if this gets out, Namjoon will be absolutely fine. In fact, he'll probably get a pat on the back from the rest of the board." Taehyung scoffed and rolled his eyes. " _You're_ the one who's gonna get shit on, Taehyung." He looked at his best friend sincerely. "We all know what everyone at 7 calls this. Sleeping with an older alpha with money? You're-"

"Fucking up?" Taehyung finished for him, staring at him in disbelief. "You think _I'm_ fucking up?"

"No, I don't think that Taehyung-"

"First of all," Taehyung spoke over Jimin, "I can fuck whoever I want." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "And second of all, that's not even what this is, Jimin." He bit his lip before quietly saying, "I like him." Jimin and Jungkook shared a look that had Taehyung's anger returning. "What? An alpha like that would never go for an omega like me?"

Jungkook shook his head. "That's not what we're-"

"Do you realize how insane it is that you used an app to stalk me?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

Jimin's phone began to ring as Jungkook proceeded to argue with Taehyung. "I called you, I needed you, and you _lied_ to me!"

"Yes, I lied to you-"

"Hello?" Jimin asked and was greeted with Rose's manager speaking frantically to him in a way that he couldn't understand. "Okay, Aaliyah, I need you to slow down." His eyes widened as the beta repeated her words. When she was done explaining, he thanked her and quickly ended the call before breaking up Jungkook and Taehyung's argument. "Guys, Rose has been detained at the airport in Bangkok. They found a vibrator in her luggage." The two stared at him in concern as he walked off without another word, already tapping away at his phone.

Jimin explained the situation to Seokjin and Irene, who thankfully seemed just as concerned about the female omega as him. "According to Thai law, they were supposed to just confiscate the contraband and give her a fine, but they've instead been holding her for hours and they won't let Aaliyah or anyone else talk to her."

"Does she have access to a lawyer?" Seokjin inquired.

"No," Jimin shook his head, "that's why Aaliyah called me. She was hoping that maybe I could help or could find some resources to help. But I came to you because I have no idea who to call or what to do."

Seokjin nodded, obviously thinking things over before turning to his assistant. "Angel, get Blair Palmer on the phone." He turned back to Jimin to elaborate a bit. "I have a friend at the State Department."

"Hey, Jimin," Yoongi jogged over to the omega who was nervously pacing around the magazine floor. "I got the rundown on what Rose is up against." Jimin nodded for him to go on. "Apparently there's some legal document that she has to sign where she'll basically admit to being deeply ashamed of her crime and swear to never 'indulge' herself again."

Jimin scoffed. "Well, Rose would never sign that, so…" He shrugged.

"Jimin, she has to sign it." Yoongi said gently. "Otherwise, they won't let her go. Thailand's still not the most progressive country, and they have pretty severe punishments for omegas who choose to defy them."

"Then I'll just have to show them an omega defying them." Before Yoongi could ask what he meant, he turned to face the room and raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Listen up! Stop what you're doing! We are going to tweet that an omega is being held against her will simply for wanting to own her own sexuality. #FreeRose, unless someone has something better."

Irene rushed up and interrupted Jimin. "Nobody is tweeting anything!" Jimin stared at her in shock and confusion. "Jimin, to my office now."

Jimin scoffed, staying right where he was. " _I_ am the social media director. I'm tweeting this."

"Have you even considered what this could do to Rose?" Irene asked. "Putting attention on it? Shaming them?" Jimin bit his lip, trying to hold back his anger as he looked anywhere but Irene, soon spotting his best friends and Seokjin in the crowd, watching silently. "God, Jimin, just think it through before you open your mouth."

Jimin then looked Irene directly in the eye, raising a challenging eyebrow before lifting his phone and tapping away at it. "What are you doing?" Irene asked, but went ignored as Jimin continued typing his tweet. Once it was sent, he gave the female omega a tight smile before storming off.

Irene then grabbed the closest person to her, Yoongi, and dragged him over to a computer. "Get me into 7's twitter." She demanded. "We need to delete whatever he just posted." Yoongi did as instructed, revealing that Jimin had only tweeted out a cute picture of a cat stuck in a box with the caption 'some days are just hard'.

Jungkook and Taehyung ran down the sidewalk after Jimin, as he had completely left the office in frustration. "Jimin, slow down! Where are you going?!"

"I don't know!" Jimin groaned in frustration as he turned to them. "I just-I need to go to the consulate." Taehyung and Jungkook just stared at him. "Or call…" He trailed off, obviously struggling with figuring out what to do. "I don't know, I just need to do _something_!"

Taehyung shook his head. "There's nothing you _can_ do."

Jungkook could see the shorter omega starting to tear up and stepped forward to console him. "It's gonna be okay."

Jimin shook his head frantically. "Every second that I do nothing is a second that she's spending over there where they can do who knows what to her." He groaned again. "I need to fix this."

"No, what you need to do right now is just scream." Jungkook corrected. "When I was a pup, I used to just hike up to the mountains and scream. Just let it out."

"That is a beautiful story, Jungkook." Jimin snapped. "But unfortunately, we're in New York City-" Some asshole bumped into him at that moment, almost knocking him to the ground. "And there is literally nowhere in this entire city where people aren't always on top of you!" He went on his tiptoes to search for the guy that bumped into him. " _Excuse me, sir!_ " He turned and continued on to the subway station, Jungkook and Taehyung right behind him. "Please, just shut up!" He practically yelled once they were inside the station, a train roaring past them.

Jungkook's eyes widened. "This is perfect! We just found the one place in New York where you can scream!"

"Oh my god, Jungkook!" Jimin gripped his head in frustration. "Please just stop!"

"We're just trying to help you." Taehyung said.

"And what are you gonna do to help, Taehyung?" Jimin asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Are you gonna call your boyfriend and see if maybe he can fix this problem for me?"

Taehyung stared at him in disbelief as he turned to climb on the subway. He then shook his head, looking back at Jungkook. "You know what? If he wants to go through this alone, let him." He stormed up the stairs and back out onto the street, leaving Jungkook alone and wondering which friend to go after.


	8. 8

Jungkook stormed into the fashion closet and tossed his bag to the side with a frustrated groan, belatedly realizing that he wasn't alone. "Hello, Jungkook." Seokjin greeted as he slipped a new pair of shoes on.

"Seokjin," Jungkook stared wide eyed at the older omega. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize you were in here; I'll just get out of your way."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Seokjin. "No, it's fine. I just wasn't feeling these shoes that were sent over for the gala." He looked up at the writer. "Seems like you need this closet a lot more than I do."

"No, no, no," Jungkook shook his head. "Don't wear shoes you don't like because of me. Just forget I was even here."

Seokjin let out a quiet chuckle before calling Jungkook back to him. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Jungkook said a bit too quickly.

"I felt very confident giving you this promotion," Seokjin stated, "but your energy this week has been off." He stood up with a sigh. "Maybe you're not quite ready."

"No!" Jungkook exclaimed, stepping towards his boss. "I'm ready. I am. And I'm so grateful for this opportunity.

Seokjin gave him a tight smile. "Good, I'm glad to hear that." He moved to leave the closet but paused. "When am I gonna get some material from you?"

"Soon." Jungkook assured him. "It's all there." Seokjin stared at him. "Well, I found Lee, I'm just…having trouble finishing it."

The older omega tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "And how can we fix that?"

Jungkook was quiet for a second before stuttering out, "I-I g-guess I n-need to talk to him."

Seokjin nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good guess to me. Why haven't you done that?"

The younger omega bit his lip, staying quiet for a few seconds before responding. "Because it hurts too much."

Before Seokjin could say anything in response to him, the closet door opened, and his assistant poked her head in. "Seokjin, I've got Beyonce on the phone for you." Seokjin didn't respond, prompting Angel to say, "Beyonce Knowles."

"No shit, Angel." Seokjin snapped before sighing. "Tell her I will call her right back." Jungkook looked at his boss in surprise as the beta rushed off to do as asked. "It's your choice whether you want to go after that ending or not." Seokjin informed him with a smile. "But I've never met anybody who made a career happen by hiding out in the fashion closet." Seokjin gave him a knowing look before leaving Jungkook alone in the closet to consider his advice.

Taehyung walked through the crowd at the gala, feeling proud of his handiwork. He passed by Namjoon speaking to another board member, sending a secret smile that the alpha ignored before sighing, turning to see Jungkook standing right in front of him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't even say it." He pleaded.

"I know," Jungkook sighed, "but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Me neither." Taehyung scoffed, turning to walk off.

Jimin opened up his Twitter app, switching over to the Scarlet account and typing out #FreeRose before hesitating. He eventually sighed, deleting the hashtag and instead sent out a very different tweet.

Taehyung was hiding out in an empty storage room like Namjoon had asked of him when he got the notification from the magazine's twitter account. He quickly liked it before turning around to greet Namjoon as he arrived. "What are we doing here?"

"I could answer that…" Namjoon wrapped his arms around the omega's waist. "Or I could show you." Taehyung just stared at him, causing the alpha to sigh. "I'm sorry for ignoring you before, but this-"

"This is work." Taehyung finished for him with a nod. "We knew this would be tricky." Taehyung took a deep breath to center himself as Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "But this isn't what I want." He paused for a second before continuing. "I want to go out on dates. I want to be _asked out_ on dates. And if that's not what you want, I understand." He stared directly into Namjoon's eyes. "But I need you to know that I want to be the omega you can't stop thinking about. I deserve to be that omega." He then quietly excused himself and walked away without giving the alpha a chance to respond.

"Thank you all for joining me to celebrate 60 years of 7." Seokjin spoke into the microphone, earning a round of applause from the party guests. "Our little magazine has gone through quite a few changes over the past six decades, and for those of you who say that we are still a fashion and beauty magazine, I say yes. Yes, we are." A sparkle then entered Seokjin's gaze. "But for those of you who say we are _just_ a fashion and beauty magazine…I say, here's the next great mascara to give you bigger eyes to see the world. Here's a fabulous pai of jeans, now go climb a mountain." A smile spread across his face. "A few years ago, I read an application of a young intern, and his words have always stayed with me. When asked why he wanted to work at 7, he said 'because when I needed it, 7 was like getting the advice of an older omega sibling that I'd always wished I'd had'." Jungkook's eyes widened, his mouth slowly forming into a smile as Yoongi lightly nudged him from behind. "No matter how many years pass, no matter how the world changes, 7 will always be that older sibling." Seokjin's eyes found Jungkook's through the crowd. "And we will always be there for the omegas who need them." Seokjin paused long enough to smile at Jungkook before continuing his speech. "Those of you who work at the magazine, please raise your glasses." All the employees did as asked. " _You_ are the omegas, betas, and alphas who work at 7, and 60 years ago, this magazine set out to redefine the rules. And now that responsibility falls to each one of you. And I want to make sure you understand what I expect of you." The three friends found each other's gazes in the crowd and shared similar expressions. "I expect you to have adventures. I expect you to fall in love. To get your hearts broken. I expect you to have sex with the wrong people. To have sex with the _right_ people. To make mistakes and make amends. Take a leap and make a splash. And I expect you to unleash holy hell on anybody who tries to hold you back, because you don't just work for 7…you _are_ 7."

The room burst into applause as Seokjin raised his glass to conclude his speech.


	9. 9

Three male omegas stood in the nearly empty subway station, sharing glances as they heard the rumbling of an approaching train. The two taller ones grabbed each other's hand, intertwining their fingers as they stepped closer to the tracks. When they realized their other friend had not joined them, they turned and beckoned for him to step forward. The shorter omega rolled his eyes and joined his friends, taking the youngest's hand and staring out blankly as they waited for the train to come.

When the train roared past them, they opened their mouths and screamed as loud as they could, releasing all of the stress from the past few days. After they finished their screaming session, the fell into a group hug before having a mini dance party, ignoring the strange stares they were getting from a nearby security guard.

Taehyung was woken up by Jimin's phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to grab it, eyes widening as he realized it was an international caller. "Jimin! Get up!" He shook the sleeping omega next to him until he sat up. "It's international!"

Jimin was wide awake after that, sitting up completely and answering the call as his two best friends watched him expectantly. "Hello?" He answered nervously before letting out a breath of relief. "Hi, Rose. It's so good to hear your voice!" Taehyung and Jungkook reached out to hug him as he continued to talk to the female omega.

Jungkook sat on a bench at the park, waiting for a certain alpha to appear to get his coffee from the coffee truck down the path. He finally spotted Lee and called out to him. "Jungkook?" The alpha asked in confusion as Jungkook gave him a small, tight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…stalking you." Lee blinked in confusion. "It's a pretty shitty feeling, huh? Not knowing what's going on?"

Taehyung quickly answered the phone as soon as it started ringing. "Irene Bae's office."

" _Taehyung._ " The familiar voice sent shivers down the omega's spine. " _It's Namjoon Kim. I'm calling because…I can't stop thinking about you and I would really like to take you out to dinner._ "

A smile slowly spread across Taehyung's face. "I'll have to check my schedule." He hung up the phone without another word, but nothing could suppress the feeling stirring in his stomach.

Jimin stared at the picture of Rose that was to be used for the story about her, not noticing when Seokjin approached him. "It's a great article." The older omega stated.

"Thank you." Jimin smiled at Seokjin, following him as he walked off. "And thank you for everything you did to help."

"I didn't really do much." Seokjin shrugged. "My friend was able to put some pressure on and let them know that we're watching, but Rose is the one who refused to sign that paper. She's a brave one." Jimin nodded with a small smile. "And I know not sending that tweet wasn't easy, but it was the right thing to do…" Jimin nodded in understanding. "This time." The older omega smirked. "But not always. Rose is a brave one…but so are you."

Jimin was too stunned to respond as Seokjin walked away, but he was still able to come up with an idea. He entered an empty office and locked the door, lowering all the blinds before removing his shirt. He settled down into the chair and posed for a selfie.

Halfway across the world, Rose shook her head and laughed as she received a picture of Jimin with an enlarged heart emoji covering his chest with the caption 'you touched me here'.

Jungkook nervously entered Seokjin's office just before going home. "I read your article." The older omega stated. "How to Get Over It When the Alpha You Love Leaves You Standing in a Train Station." Seokjin stared up at Jimin. "It's not what we discussed."

"I know." Jungkook nodded. "I took a swing."

"You certainly did." Seokjin paused for a few seconds before giving him an impressed smile. "It's excellent.

Jungkook smiled, turning to leave the office but paused. "Does it get easier?" He asked Seokjin.

The older omega sucked on his teeth. "The writing? Yes. The broken heart…" Seokjin shrugged. "Just takes some time." Jungkook nodded with a smile, feeling himself tearing up from a mixture of various emotions as he finally left the office for real.

The three friends finally managed to gather in the fashion closet to have their celebratory champagne, laughing and getting tipsy on the bubbly drink. As they sat on the ground teasing each other and making plans for their futures at the magazine, they remained oblivious to Seokjin smiling at them through the slightly open door, the older omega thinking about all the great things the trio would amount to during their sure to be illustrious careers.


	10. 10

The three friends stared at the paper in front of them in confusion. "I'm sorry, but this just can't be done." Jimin determined, Jungkook nodding in agreement.

"Actually…" Taehyung leaned in to peer closer, "…maybe?"

"No, it's a definite no." Jungkook tilted his head as if a different angle would help. "Right?"

Taehyung shook his head. "It's definitely a maybe. What exactly did Nayeon say?"

Jungkook sighed. "She wants me to verify that it's physically possible before sending it up to Seokjin."

Jimin snorted. "Hate to break it to you, babe, but I believe you're getting hazed."

"I'm not getting hazed!" Jungkook exclaimed. Jimin raised an eyebrow and Jungkook turned back to the picture in his hand before groaning. "I'm getting hazed.

"Nope," Taehyung shook his head, "I think we can do this. Get up on here." He patted the fancy, leather coffee table, ignoring Jungkook stare of confusion. "Today, if possible."

Jungkook sighed before lying on the coffee table, starting off on his back and lifting up, using his hands and feet to keep the rest of his body above the furniture as his friends praised his physique. "Come on, guys, this is a two-person job."

"Ooh, can I be the alpha?" Jimin bounced a bit before climbing onto the coffee table with his best friend. He attempted to slide under Jungkook's body, getting in between his legs.

As the shorter omega attempted to mimic Jungkook's pose so that their crotches would brush, Jungkook's legs spread over his thighs, Jungkook turned his head to Taehyung. "Does this look sexy? Because I really don't feel all that sexy right now."

Taehyung tilted his head to appraise his friends, but they were soon interrupted by an unexpected, "Good morning." Jimin and Jungkook crashed down to the coffee table, Taehyung falling over them as he had been leaning over to help them adjust when Seokjin greeted them.

"Hi, uh," Jungkook struggled to sit up as his legs were tangled up under his friends'. "We were just-"

"Verifying a new sex position." Seokjin finished for him with a nod. "And?"

"I…" Jungkook shared looks with his friends before responding. "I think that even if two people had the strength and stamina to hold it, I don't believe that it would be possible for the alpha to insert his penis into the correct hole."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow before picking up the discarded reference picture to see for himself. "Oh, no, this is definitely possible." He handed the paper back to Jungkook. "Staff meeting in 15, consider this approved." All three of them stared at him in shock and awe as he walked off.

Jungkook was the first writer sitting around the table for the meeting, looking through his next few pitch ideas when a magazine suddenly landed in front of him. "Anyone else read the latest advice from our hot friend downstairs?" Nayeon asked as she slid into the seat next to Jungkook, the table gradually filling up with their fellow writers.

Upon seeing the title of the article, Jungkook couldn't help but scoff. "How to Get Your Omega to Fuck Like A Porn Star?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned to Nayeon. "Is he kidding with this advice? I mean, who actually wants to fuck like a porn star?"

"If it was with him?" Nayeon tapped the picture of the author. "I might make an effort."

"But this is just typical alpha fantasy shit." Jungkook pointed out. "I mean, that's not what _real_ alphas want." He turned to Yoongi, who was sitting across from him. "Right?" Yoongi stayed quiet, his gaze trained on his own notebook of pitches. "Being the only alpha in the room, this is directed at you."

Yoongi didn't even bother to look up at Jungkook as he responded. "Am I allowed to respectfully abstain?" The room full of omegas giggled as Jungkook denied his request. "Alright, I'll be honest." Yoongi set his pen down and looked up at Jungkook. "I think there is a reason his column is so popular."

"Yeah, with _alphas_."

"It is an alphas' magazine." Yoongi reminded him. "Alphas watch porn.

"And so do omegas." Nayeon jumped in. "A study just came out that one in three omegas are regularly watching porn."

Jungkook scoffed, not noticing Seokjin entering the room for the meeting. "That cannot be true."

"Alright," Jungkook jumped at Seokjin's voice, "show of hands?" Jungkook looked around to see more hands than he expected to go up, his coworkers admitting to watching porn. "There you go, Nayeon. Your assignment is Porn: Love It or Hate It? Clearly something we should be talking about. We'll make a feature piece out of it," Nayeon nodded and began scribbling in her notebook, "so we will need somebody else to cover your sex column this month." Seokjin looked around the room for a few seconds before picking his victim. "Jungkook."

The omega looked up, resembling a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, actually I had this political piece I wanted to pitch to you. I'm really excited about it-"

"That can wait." Seokjin stated. "We need a sex column."

Jungkook glanced at Nayeon briefly before speaking again. "Yeah, but I'm not exactly-"

"And that's why I want you doing it." Seokjin shot him a smile.

Nayeon perked up. "We haven't done a best orgasm piece in a while. Those are always strong." Seokjin agreed and told Jungkook he couldn't wait to see what he came up with before moving on to Yoongi's pitches.

"Spooning or Forking: Which One Makes You Hungrier…" Jungkook couldn't focus on the alpha's pitch as he was too worried about how he was supposed to write about the best orgasm when he had no experience in that area.

"The response to our sexual health campaign has been both good and bad." Jimin informed Irene. "The links are being heavily read but not shared."

"Expected." Irene stated. "People don't particularly love retweeting about herpes."

Jimin nodded. "Already on it. I added a few feel goods to help boost our likes."

Irene hummed. "And what about that Rose piece, the lesbian photographer? That got us some good traffic."

The male omega bit his lip, trying to process the way his heart had started to race and his mind went blank. "Yeah, um, yeah…" He cleared his throat. "But it's been a few weeks, attention on it has kind of died down."

"Then why aren't you doing a follow up?" Irene asked harshly.

"Actually, I have tried to get into contact with her." He informed her. "But she's been a little tough to reach…a lot tough to reach. She deleted all of her social media accounts."

Irene rolled her eyes slightly, catching sight of Taehyung tapping at his wrist to let her know it was time for her next meeting. "Well, I know this is a bit controversial for your generation, but have you considered _calling_ her?" He set his gaze on Taehyung. "I thought you were supposed to get me 10 minutes ago."

"The board pushed the meeting 10 minutes." Taehyung informed her with an overly bright smile. "You are right on time." He lowered his voice to a whisper as Jimin came to stand next to him. "She's not in a very good mood, is she?"

Jimin shrugged. "She's in as good a mood as she can get. Don't wuss out."

Taehyung bit his lip as he summoned every ounce of courage in him before running after his boss. "Irene, I was hoping to catch you for a quick minute before the meeting starts." Irene hummed as she flipped through the folder in her hands. "I've been on your desk for three years, I've worked incredibly hard, I like to think that I've made your life easier, and it's been an amazing learning experience, but I think I'm ready for the next step."

They entered the elevator, Taehyung pushing the proper button for Irene. "What exactly are you asking me here?"

"I'm trying to be more proactive." Taehyung stated.

"What job do you want?" Irene asked, finally looking up at him. "What department?"

Taehyung's eyes widened slightly. "Well, I-I majored in business and economics in college, but I haven't actually had the opportunity to explore the business side of the magazine."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Most omegas come here with these crazy dreams wanting to do something they're totally unqualified for." Taehyung tried to smile but found it hard with Irene's next statement. "I respect that you want to do something practical." The elevator doors opened, and they stepped off. "Let's get some informational interviews set up for you."

"Thank you so much-"

"Namjoon!" Taehyung's eyes widened as the alpha turned towards them. "I have a favor to ask you."

"No." Taehyung blurted out, but he was quick to cover it up. "He shouldn't because h-he's so high level, I wouldn't want to trouble him."

Irene sighed. "Taehyung, we need to get you better at speaking up for yourself." She turned back to the board member while Taehyung nibbled nervously on his lip. "Could you spare 15 minutes to talk to my assistant about the business side of the magazine?"

"Of course." Namjoon agreed, looking directly at Taehyung with a hint of a smile.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> International readers, please send help. America is not okay

Jimin bit his lip as he tapped at his desk, not able to focus on work due to a certain female omega stealing all of his attention. He glanced down at his phone for the 50th time in the past five minutes before finally giving in and picking it up, scrolling through the dozens of texts he had sent ever since the selfie he had sent her, all of which had remained unanswered. He let out a sigh before opting to take Irene's advice and call Rose.

" _We're sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed._ " Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at his phone before setting it back down, his mind racing even more now as he wondered if Rose was truly going to these lengths to avoid him or if something else was up.

"He wants me to do a best orgasm piece." Jungkook informed his friends as he stared at himself in the mirror, a 70s style scarf wrapped around his head.

"Those are fun." Taehyung chirped as he looked through the dress selection the fashion closet currently held.

Jimin didn't even bother to glance up from his phone as he responded. "This is your worst nightmare in the best possible way."

Jungkook groaned as he yanked the scarf off his head. "I can't write this."

"Of course, you can." Jimin sighed, ripping his gaze away from the electronic in his hand. "Just open a bottle of gin, chase it with nothing, start typing."

Taehyung walked over to the jewelry selection. "Who _was_ your best orgasm ever?" He inquired as he looked over at Jungkook. "It had to have been Lee, right?"

Jungkook tensed at the question, quickly shaking his head. "No."

"Really?" Taehyung gasped in surprise.

"Does not surprise me." Jimin shook his head. "Alphas are always such a letdown. I can get the job done better myself."

"That's because you never stick around long enough." Taehyung retorted. "It takes time to train them. And speaking of alphas I've trained." He set down the bracelet he'd been inspecting and moved to sit by Jimin, Jungkook still busying himself with the scarves in the hopes that the orgasm discussion wouldn't get brought back up. "Irene cornered Namjoon into giving me an informational interview later."

Jimin raised an eyebrow at him. "When are you going to admit that you want to work in fashion?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Everybody wants to work in fashion. It requires this little magical thing called talent."

" _You_ have talent."

"Irene told me she _respected_ me for choosing something practical." Taehyung continued, ignoring Jimin. "Irene has never to me that she respects me."

A small silence settled over the trio until Jimin broke it. "My turn!" He leaned back, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "I had a sex dream about Rose last night."

"What?!" Taehyung whispered with wide eyes. Jungkook normally would have responded the same way, but his own inner turmoil was currently eating away at him.

"I know, it was so weird!" Jimin exclaimed.

Taehyung shrugged. "Sometimes sex dreams-"

"Guys?" Jungkook nervously turned back to his friends, only to be ignored.

"-don't really mean sex."

Jimin shook his head. "No, this one definitely did." Jimin could already feel a small heat rising in the pit of his stomach just from the memory of it.

"Guys?"

"Wow!" Taehyung's eyes widened, as Jungkook went unheard again. "We're gonna have to unpack this."

"Guys!" Jungkook raised his voice, finally capturing his friends' attention. He sighed. "I can't write this story because…I've never had an orgasm before." He finally admitted.

Taehyung and Jimin blankly stared at him, blinking for a few seconds before both of them shot up from their seat. "I'm gonna need a more detailed description of never." Taehyung demanded.

"Like…never."

"Like, not even with yourself?" Jimin asked for clarification.

"Correct!" Jungkook groaned quietly. "Like the basic definition of the word never."

Jimin held his hands up, taking a couple of steps back. "Okay, hostile."

"He's allowed to be hostile." Taehyung pointed out. "He's never had an orgasm before."

Jungkook's mouth fell open in offense at that. "I'm fine! I just…" He groaned again. "I feel like a fraud! We work for this magazine that's all about having the most amazing sex ever, and _you guys_ are having the most amazing sex, and _Seokjin_ obviously is." He took a deep breath. "I can't tell Seokjin." After another pause to think, he said, "I just need to figure out a way to have an orgasm."

Jimin smiled reassuringly at him. "Then let's make it happen."

"Loving the can-do spirit." Taehyung praised.

"I'm a problem solver." Jimin stated simply as he high fived Taehyung before turning back to jungkook. "First thing we're gonna do is call your gyno. They'll rule out anything physiological."

Jungkook's eyes widened. "You think it could be something physiological?"

"No." Jimin shook his head. "I think you're very high strung and probably have trouble getting out of your own head, but we need to at least check in on your cloaca and vagina."

Before Jungkook could respond to Jimin, his phone buzzed. "It's Seokjin." He sighed once he'd checked the message. "He wants me to come to his office." He groaned. "Does he have this place bugged or something?" After a pause, the three omegas then began looking around the room as if searching for a possible bug.

Jimin was back at his desk, attempting to get some work done when the receptionist approached him. "Jimin, there's someone at the front desk for you."

"Thank you." He grabbed his phone and headed up to the front of the floor, stopping short at the sight of his visitor.

Rose smiled at him as she straightened up from where she had been leaning against the front desk. "Surprise."

"Rose…hi…" Jimin smiled, processing the shock and confusion as he awkwardly held out his hand for her to shake. The female omega let out a chuckle and pulled him in for a hug instead, causing a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach. "Oh my god…" He said under his breath as he hugged her back.


End file.
